The Tale of the Wild West
by TheFlameNeverDies
Summary: A boomtown named Goldenrod has formed in Johto after the discovery of millions of golden nuggets. Ten years later in 1822, crime is rampaging throughout the town. Will you be the hero? Or will you be the villain? OCs are currently being accepted!
1. OC Forms!

Hey guys! This is FlameNeverDies, also named Flare. I'm starting up this new OC project! You never see Westerns around the Pokemon fanfictions, huh? I counted only seventeen. Only nine of them have been completed! That makes me sad because I love Westerns... I'll first put this up, then the prologue will be next! It'll briefly introduce a few characters and mine. So get them OCs rollin'!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance: (Be VERY specific. Please include clothing, accessories, scars, etc... AND COWBOY BOOTS. :D For girls: I'd prefer dresses. If your character wears pants, I'm letting you know now that your character will be picked at by other OCs :P)

Personality: (Please. No Mary Sues or any of that crap. Nobody's prefect. Have some kind of flaw, please.)

History: (Orphans are okay since there were a lot back then. Also none of that "His whole family was murdered by a single ninja" crap. Be VERY specific!)

Occupation: (This can be a lot. Bartender, waitress, maid, mail deliver person, orphanage worker, teacher, Pokemon caretaker, bad guy, wanderer, and a lot more. PM me if you need more suggestions.)

Current Location: (Please keep within the Johto region. Preferably near Goldenrod.)

Hero or Villain?: (Your character may be changed to a hero if a villain or villain into a hero later in the story. It depends on personality and history.)

Pokemon: (NO LEGENDARIES. Other than those, any other Pokemon is accepted. You may have a team of six. Also, if you want the Pokemon to become part of your team later in the story, please say next to it's name "ABSENT". Also, if your Pokemon is a certain form, please mention that, too. Also, Pokeballs exist in this era.)

Species: (If Shiny, please place a * next to it's species.)

Name: (Required)

Gender: (If any)

Level: (Level 50 and under. Pokemon such as Dragonite or Hydreigon, who don't evolve until later levels, are allowed to be underleveled as long as they aren't like level 5 or something like that...)

Ability: (No Wonder Guard on Sableye, please.)

Brief History:

Nature and Personality:

Item: (If any)

Moves: (Up to Eight. If it knows Hidden Power, please state which type of Hidden Power it is.)

Here's my characters, if you need a reference;

Name: Elfleda Joy Jackson

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearance: Elfleda petite in size, commonly made fun of because of this. She has light skin and freckles on her arms. She has bright blue eyes and red-brown, wavy hair that reaches her waist. She wears a silk, white blouse with black swisher skirt. Elfleda always wears a necklace that has a piece of emerald on it. When Elfleda is out training her Pokemon, she wears a pair of jeans tucked with her blouse tucked in. She always wears a pair of black leather cowboy boots.

Personality: Elfleda is a shy and normally keeps herself away from people. She's very sentimental and caring. She cries a lot due to her sensitivity, sadly. She's a great actress, preforming every once and awhile at the bar she works at. When Elfleda is friends with someone, she's kind and loving to them. If a someone close to her is upset or crying, she's determined to make them feel better. Elfleda is also a bit cowardly.

History: Elfleda was born in Vermillion City, Kanto. Her father became a bandit (seeking money for his poor family) once Elfleda was nine. After shooting up a local bar, he was caught and hung; Elfleda seeing it all. She has five younger siblings. Her mother would often pressure her to take care of the children. After loads of stress, Elfleda decided to run away with her Eevee, Jacklyn, and her Poochyena, Cassie.

Elfleda went a long journey across Kanto and Johto, catching some Pokemon on the way, including a Rufflet and a Floatzel. After evolving her Rufflet, he was able to fly her to Goldenrod. She was able to get a job as a bartender. Elfleda trains her Pokemon on the outskirts of the town every night. She one day found a stone that radiated electric energy. Jacklyn touched it, resulting with her evolving into a Jolteon.

Occupation: Bartender

Current Location: Goldenrod

Hero or Villain?: Hero!

Pokemon:

Species: Jolteon

Name: Jacklyn

Gender: Female

Level: 40

Ability: Volt Absorb

Brief History: Jacklyn was given to Elfleda by her father as her seventh birthday present. Jacklyn is close to Elfleda, like a sister would be to a sister.

Nature and Personality: Timid, taking after her master. Jacklyn is alert to sounds, her ears often moving around to pick up noise.

Item: Shell Bell

Moves: Fake Tears, Thunderbolt, Pin Missile, Double Kick, Discharge, Helping Hand, Thunder Wave, Shadow Ball

Species: Mightyena *

Name: Cassie

Gender: Female

Level: 42

Ability: Moxie

Brief History: Cassie was caught by Elfleda when she was eight. Cassie is great friends with Jacklyn and they are commonly used in battle together.

Nature and Personality: Hasty. She's also somewhat vain. She's confident and determined to get a battle done and will never give up (unless she faints, of course)

Item: She wears a bit of a Iron Plate on a necklace.

Moves: Dig, Iron Tail, Crunch, Poison Fang, Incinerate, Ice Fang, Howl, Yawn

Species: Floatzel

Name: Lily

Gender: Female

Level: 41

Ability: Swift Swim

Brief History: Lily as Buizel was caught by Elfleda when she was venturing to Johto. After a lot of training, she became a strong Floatzel.

Nature and Personality: Jolly. When a battle is looking like the other side will win, Lily will run and hide behind Elfleda. She's quick to flee.

Item: Mystic Water

Moves: Waterfall, Dive, Surf, Ice Fang, Rain Dance, Brick Break, Scald, Whirlpool.

Species: Braviary

Name: Joey

Gender: Male

Level: 50

Ability: Defiant

Brief History: He was caught as a Rufflet after being shot by a hunter. Elfleda nursed him back to health and eventually made him evolve. He flew her the rest of the way to Goldenrod.

Nature and Personality: Brave. He loves to battle. He's also a kind and he knows how to cheer up Elfleda when she's sad. He's also overprotective of her and his teammates.

Item: Silk Scarf

Moves: Crush Claw, Fly, Superpower, Rock Slide, Return, Sky Drop, Steel Wing, Bulk Up

Species: Deerling (Absent)

Name: Ernest

Gender: Male

Level: Not known

Ability: Serene Grace

Brief History: Not known

Nature and Personality: Adamant. Personality is unknown.

Item: None

Moves: Jump Kick, Wild Charge, Leech Seed, GrassWhistle, Take Down, Aromatherapy, Synthesis

Species: Tepig (Absent)

Name: Everard

Gender: Male

Level: Not Known

Ability: Thick Fat

Brief History: Not Known

Nature and Personality: Naughty. Personality is unknown.

Item: None.

Moves: Superpower, Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Heat Wave, Head Smash, Body Slam, Fire Blast

OC Limit is currently two per person. I'm in need of villains! Please PM the OCs. Thank you for your time.


	2. Prologue: Discovery

Prologue: Discovery 

Johto used to be a lowly populated region. There wasn't much to make a profit from there, expect artifacts from the multiple, ancients sites, the vast woodlands that you make an easy profit off all the wood, I've heard the farmland is nice, and also some of the rare Pokemon you might come upon. Other than that, a lot of people never settled there. It was mostly made up of people who had been there since their great ancestral settled there years and years ago.

Many people were scared off due to the ravage Pokemon there. Others were scared of the violent Natives, who had some of the meanest, strongest men and Pokemon. There were a few other settlements, such as Violet City, which had the famous Bellspourt tower and Olivine City, which is now one of the biggest ports in the world. So, Johto wasn't that great of a place to settle...

* * *

><p>Well, before the Johto Gold Rush, of course...<p>

The sun was setting into a windy night that fateful day. The sun began to sleep in the corner, making the sky explode with a variety of beautiful colors. The ocean rolled lazily onto the shore, causing the white, soft sand to become darkened. Not far from the shore was a vast forest for miles on end; this forest was named the Ilex Forest. The forest was large and dark; filled with monstrous, strong Pokemon. To go in there would be a like an outlaw walking in front of his wanted sign...

A single man walked onto the sandy path. That man was a tall, lanky figure with a ruffed up pair of jeans. He wore a simple white button up with a brown leather vest. His chin was covered in multiple stubs. He gazed at the path ahead with pale gray eyes that were darkened out by the black, cowboy hat he wore. The man was followed by his partner and best friend; Will the Charizard. He was gigantic Charizard, probably making it up to seven feet. He was old too, a battle scar across his face and right wing to prove it. He lazily flapped his wing, nervously peaking at the water.

However, he knew that if a Water-type were to attack them, he'd be safe. His master owned a Zebstrike that could easily handle the strongest of any Gyrados. He shook the thought off, then went back to flying calmly. They finally came to a stop. They stopped at an random, open prairie. It was vast, you couldn't even see the end from where he was standing! The long prairie grass of the field rushed curiously along with the tickling breeze as the sunlight stained the grass orange. Will slowly made his way to landing next to his master, awed by the large flied.

"What do ya think, ol' buddy?" The traveler asked his Charizard. He wagged his thick tail, almost making the flame at the end of it catch onto some grass. His master suddenly mounted onto his back. "Will, fly over this prairie. We need to see if we can find anything interesting." The large, dark orange dragon retorted with a earthshaking roar. His wings flapped as the duo flew up. He started to glide through the breeze, searching the prairie for something interesting.

"A place this large is bound to have sumthin' good..." The traveler pondered aloud. His eyes caught innocent, wandering Sentret, peaking their bodies up as he flew by. Pidgeies and Hoothoots chirped curiously as they flew nearby, growing fear of the large Pokemon the man rode. Pale eyes met an oddly shaped ditched... It seemed unnatural in the prairie. "Whoa, buddy. Slow down. We oughta check this out." The traveler commanded. The Charizard nodded, flying down and landing near the ditch. The traveler took a great look at the narrow, long, rod-shaped ditch.

The ditch grew deeper with each foot, oddly. However, that wasn't the thing that was odd... His eyes caught a luster. Then another. Then yet another. He twisted his head and eyebrows, wondering what was in there. "Buddy, I think something's in there that might land us some money..." He started to walk into the narrow ditch. He bent down once he saw another luster near his black leather boot. He started to dust away (with a certain carefulness) the dust covering the luster.

What he picked out of the dirt was nothing but pure gold.

His pale eyes widened. He started to dust the area around it. It seemed to be all one, huge chunk of gold. He stared back at Will. "Will, use a gust to sweep the dirt away from here." He commanded his Charizard. "Charrr!" It deeply, yet happily, roared. He flew slightly up and began to flap his massive wings. His master clung onto his hat as the gust picked up around him. Dust flew all around, making a little fly into their eyes. The dust covered the air around them for awhile.

* * *

><p>The traveler took his hat off, swinging at the dusty air and coughing. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the dirt that stung him. It finally cleared up. He looked to see that, with the dust removed, the ground seemed to be completely made of gold. "Thank the Lord..." Was all he could muse before digging into the gold.<p>

On March 21st, 1812, a man named Ruth A. Baker was exploring the land of Johto, in search of riches and a place to settle. It was along an abandoned coastline near the Ilex Forest. Ruth explored along with his faithful, dark scaled Charizard, Will. As the duo explored this vast prairie, they came across a narrow ditch. They explored deeper in the ditch to find that it had a ground made of purely gold! After taking a large amount, Will and Ruth flew back to his homeland; Vermillion City, Kanto.

He told the many unemployed people that he promised them wealth and a new place to live. Ruth sold the gold to have money to make a settlement in the abandoned prairie. Due to the rod-like shape of the ditch and the fact it was completely covered in gold, he named to new settlement "Goldenrod Town". Five months later, the town had an estimated population of three-thousand. On April 4th, 1814, the town became an official city of Johto, renaming it Goldenrod City.

However, in 1816, the city became cursed. After the opening of a casino and multiple bars, the place became filled with crooks ad bandits. They sought after the mansion owning Ruth A. Baker and his multimillion dollar business of gold mining. Despite being chased away, many came back in desperate search of money and power. Many want the title of taking over Goldenrod or maybe even Johto itself. Even during the high crime rate, the gold rush still generates money in 1822. However, they need an end to the everlasting crime... Who will rise up?

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~BEGIN ANNOYING AUTHOR'S NOTE~*<strong>_

No OCs were mentioned in the prologue! This is like a background, so I imagine everyone is like "Ooooh! I get it now!" currently. I hoped you enjoyed this. I promised that chapter one will be wayyyyy longer. I'm aiming for 7,000-10,000 words per chapter, meaning the story will be updated every 2-4 1/2 weeks... Or I could go for 3,000-5,500 per chapter and update it every 1-2 1/2 weeks? I don't really know which sounds better. But yeah. :D

OCS ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED AS OF DECEMBER 9th! Um, I'm raising the limit to three. I'm in need of villains. I kinda want the villains to outnumber the heroes. If you're totally new to this story, go back to the OC Forms (which is the first chapter of this story!) :D Yupp. Thanks for reading!

Your personal favorite, Flare~


	3. Chapter One: Destiny

EEEKKK! Ohmygoodness! Guys, I'm so happy! You see, I've been going through treatment to get rid of a heart disease (that I got through a defect when I was a baby)... well, I'm done with the treatment! I'm completely healed! Plus, Christmas break is here! Expect more updates. :D Please PM ideas/suggestions/comments/concerns/etc to me to keep this story rolling.

* * *

><p>This chappie introduces a few OCs. Read further to find out. :D<p>

~Chapter One: Destiny~

Elfleda's POV

I walked through a forest that had a natural path from Pokemon wearing it down over the years. Skinny trees were scattered for miles on end with all their autumn-tinted leaves beginning to shed off. The forest floor was covered with these leaves, making a crunching-noise whenever you'd take a single step. It was midday, the sun shining brightly above. The light was blocked scarcely by the tree's branches, making some of the path shaded. The chirps of bird Pokemon like Pidgey and Taillow echoed throughout the forest. The innocent sound of Sentret squeaking also did.

Along with the buzzes of Yanma and Butterfree and the crunching of leaves, it made almost a full melody. The low breeze messed shyly with my long ginger hair that just about reached my waist. I gazed around with pale blue eyes, observing my surroundings whist blinking with long, thick eyelashes. I wore a white blouse that had short, puffy selves. Over it was a black, leather vest that matched my cowboy boots. I also attired of a black hoop skirt.

To my side was my faithful Jolteon, Jacklyn. She was quite petite for a Jolteon and had the usual perky ears and short tail. She pranced near me, playfully and affectionately nuzzling my side. I roughly ran a hand through the fur on her narrow head, making her happily bark. She then joyfully skipped in front of me, kneeling down and shaking her behind. This meant she wanted to play; as the raised eyebrows and small tail wagging suggested. I giggled as she did this.

"Sorry, but we have to get back soon. I have to start work soon, you know." I apologeticly spoke. She frowned, her eyebrows crunching after I spoke. "Jolt." She sadly sat down, fiddling with a single leaf in front of her. "If you're happily on the way back, I'll take y'all to train tomorrow morning." Her mood switched, making her tiny tail begin to wave back and froth again. I happily smile but I felt an odd depression come upon me... "Work..." I mused.

"Hey cutie, wanna come over here and sit on me lap?" True. Men weren't the best at bars. A man sat at a table, not far from the barstand. He was a bit heavy set with his nose reddened along with his cheeks. He had brown-gray hair along with a full beard. His hair was bushy and I could tell even though he wore a black cowboy hat. He wore a leather jacket with a pair of roughened jeans. He wore a pair of tan cowboy boots that were shown due to the fact his feet were propped on his table. He laughed, then it was abruptly stopped by a hiccup.

"He's so drunk..." I heard someone chuckle in the background. Well, he truly was. I continued to wash the dishes, trying to ignore the man's rapid, unsuccessful flirting. "Boy... You're as hot as a whorehouse..." I heard him mumble out of the earshot. I gripped the cup in my hand, growling and grinding my teeth in anger. I heard the men around him laugh loudly. I had to stand their taunting every single day. I couldn't really take the drunks taunting... However, I knew my boss would have me do much _more_ then serve drinks if I complained.

The thought made me gulp and shiver. I felt like reaching into her belt and making Cassie chase them out. But I shook the thought off. Suddenly, I hear the wooden doors at the front open then close, making the welcome bell ring. I looked over to see a new guy... He was a bit above average height and he had an muscular, slightly tanned build. His was slightly lanky, however. He had broad shoulders that curved with his arms, which rested to his side.

His nose was slightly crooked, oddly. He had strawberry blond hair that was brushed back into a short ponytail that loosely hung. Oh his face grew somewhat of a goatee, the only facial hair he had. He attired of a pair of black trousers with matching suspenders. He was covered with a gray and black, pin striped long sleeved collared shirt. Around his neck was a gray bow tie that was slightly askew. Over this was a navy blue cotton vest.

He also were a dark gray soft gambler hat. His dark tinted cowboy boots caused an echoed through the now quiet bar. He looked around with dark brown eyes that were similar to the wooden floors, furniture, and walls. He walked over to the bar with an almost boastful walk and his head somewhat tilted up. He sat down, looking around whilst blinking with long eyelashes. He didn't look much older than me... "I'd like a drink, please." He asked. I blinked, surprised at his manners. "Oh... Yes, sir." I tentatively spoke. I turned around, grabbing a sparkling glass. I went over to the wooden keg we had, filling up the cup.

As I did, I heard the men starting to talk to the stranger. "So, you new around here, kid?" Asked the somewhat chubby man that was flirting with me before. The stranger didn't answer. He just continued to oddly observe me. It wasn't long before I had his drink for him. I place it in front of him. "Thank you, miss." He replied in an almost modest way. I then looked down at his large hands, noticing odd bandages wrapped all around his hands and fingers.

He caught me staring, glaring at me with almost saddened eyes. I turned away, blushing in embarrassment. Something about his nature mad me smile as I went back to clean the rest of the dishes. "Why aren't ya answerin' me, kid?" The man asked again, adding some anger into his voice. However, he still didn't respond. I wanted to warn him that these men were packed with strong Pokemon (I've seen them boast and kick the butts of anyone who challenged them, sadly). If this stranger beat this guy fist on, it wouldn't be long till his Pokemon were after him.

The chubby man finally gave up. He decided to go back to me. "Hey girlie, come'n get me 'nother drink." He had commanded. I sadly had to go over to the high table and get his glass. As I was walking away, I felt his hand grip my wrist. He pulled me close so he'd be able to whisper into my ear. "Hey girlie... Wanna come over to my house and make some money?" He seductively whispered, making it loud enough so his buddies would hear. "No! Now let me go, please!" I tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong.

Suddenly, the stranger who had been drinking at the bar suddenly stood up, making his stool scratch against the floor. He turned around and glared eyes like bullets into the soul of the chubby man. "You better unhand her." He snapped with squinted eyebrows and slanted, cracked lips. The chubby man twisted his face, thinking for a second. "... Nawh..." He chuckled, making his friends do the exact same. The stranger was angered, no doubt. His face was becoming red in anger.

He suddenly came up to the man, punching him on the jawline. "Ow... D-Dammit!" He moaned as he released his grip on me. The stranger griped me by my elbow ad pulled me back away from the man. He stared into my pale eyes with his deep brown ones. "Are ya fine, miss?" He asked in a polite manner."Yes... But you didn't need to do that... He's exceptionally strong, sir." I retorted, still quite shocked at the events that had just occurred. He then pulled out a green Pokeball, gripping it tightly in his hand whilst holding it up.

"Yeah? Well miss, I'm stronger." He then winked at me, smirking with a warm complexion. He then released the Pokemon that was contained in the ball. A small, light pink Pokemon came out. It was human shaped, with an oddly blueish black hat with a white ball on top. It had tiny feet that matched it's "hat". It started to leap around as soon as it was released. It had an Odd Incense on a necklace it wore. "Mime!" It spoke in it's language. "Mimoro, use Psychic to get that man out this building. I'm pretty sure you'll find that fun." The stranger lightly laughed as the man was surrounded by a strange aura. He was easily lifted in the air. I looked to see the Pokemon with its tiny hands on its head, focusing.

He was tossed outside in a matter of seconds. "I suggest you stay in her, miss. I don't want ya gettin' hurt." The stranger suggestioed. I gaped my mouth, ready to say something. Nothing came out though; he had already let go and ran out of the building. Many of the men in the bar had rushed outside, observing the events. I quickly followed, observing quietly from inside. The stranger's Pokemon had rested onto his shoulders. "So you wanna tusslin', boy? I'll give you one, no doubt." The chubby man threw two Pokeballs.

Out came a rather large Rhyperior and Venusaur. Both let out loud battle cries. The stranger, however, didn't seem frightened by these Pokemon. He threw two Pokeballs himself, releasing an Aggron and a Hariyama. The Aggron had a golden-yellow helmet on that had many, sharp rocks sticking out of it. As for the Hariyama, it had a Wide Lens that was over his eye. The Hariyama held open palms out as the Aggron crouched down. Aggron was across from Venusaur and Hariyama was across from Rhyperior. The first command came from the strawberry blonde.  
>"Hariyoro! Use Brine on the Rhyperior!" A stream of salty water hurdled out of a small mouth. It hit the Rhyperior with a strong force. The Rhyperior was knocked back, roaring in the process. "Aggoro! Use Dark Pulse on the Venusaur!" The Aggron started to spew a bright purple aura from his pointy nostrils. Suddenly, a black beam came from his mouth and came towards the Venusaur. It endured the hit, shaking it off. However, the Rhyperior was almost out of breath due to the strong Brine it had just endured.<p>

"Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant and hold that damn Aggron down!" Suddenly, large roots from Venusaur dug into the ground. They caused the earth to rumble slightly. Suddenly, roots and vines appeared all around the Aggron, trapped it in what seemed to be a jungle. With tied arms and a muzzled mouth, it was brought to the ground with a thud. He trashed around violently, trying to get the vines and roots off of him. The Aggron roared in pain and angst.

"Hariyoro, use Fire Punch on the plant!" With a blazing fist, the Aggron dashed toward the massive grass attack. He punched it, causing a flare to burn the plant. The Venusaur flinched as his vines continued to burn like paper. The Aggron shook the vines off, roaring in happiness. He nodded toward his partner, thanking him. "Rhyperior! Use Superpower on that Aggron!" Suddenly, the Rhyperior came charging toward the Aggron. The Aggron braced himself, holding clasped claws to his side.

"Aggoro, commence to charge!" The Aggron held his head high as multiple streams of light circled around his mouth. "Hariyoro! Use Strength to throw that Venusaur away!" I looked over to see that the Venusaur's massive attack had left him breathless and burnt. He panted, growing weary from the battle. The Hariyama dashed over. Before the Venusaur could react, the bipedal Pokemon held the Venusaur in a single hand. He threw the Venusaur to it's master side.

This earned a scuff from the Venusaur's master. The Aggron had a massive beam of light already shooting at the Rhyperior. The powerful attack hit the Rhyperior, making it fall back and almost tumble onto his trainer. "Hariyoro, use Brine!" The same stream of water soaked the Rhyperior, digging into his wounds. It roared in pain and like his partner; fainted.

There was an eerie silence on the battlefield. The chubby man returned his Pokemon. "Damn..." He muttered under cold breath.

The stranger smirked. "That's whatcha git for bein' rude to women." I couldn't help but let a smile creep over my own face. The chubby man walked away, resulting in many other men walking away. Were they... scared? The stranger smirked, returning all of his Pokemon after giving them all congratulation talks. I tentatively walked out into the breezy, dusty path. As soon as I came at talking-distance to the man, I began to speak. "T-Thank you." This resulted in a cheesy grin from him. "Don't mention it, young miss. May I get a name?" He spoke with a deep voice. I nodded whilst saying "Elfleda." I retorted. He tilted his hat.

"That's a pretty name. My name's Malcolm. Pleasure to met you." He held out a hand, offering a greeting. She was slightly slow in the way she did this. She finally held out her hand. He slightly tugged on it, then brushed his lips on her knuckles.

Terra's POV

"Y'all better come back here!" I dashed towards two outlaws. They were making a mistake, especially with me. Running away with huge bags filled with money they had stolen were two men. Snickering, they ran with a massive wingspan-Staraptor and raging Darmanitan. My short, curly jet black hair was being pushed back by the breeze. I glared them down with metallic gray eyes. I had a scar across my left eye, proving I was a tough cookie.

I wore a brown button up with a camouflage vest over it. I wore dark gray cowboy boots (but they were more like combat boots than anything...) that made a loud stomp whenever I made a step. My cowboy hat clearly matched my boots. On a black, leather belt I wore, I kept my Pokemon and pistol. "That's it! You've messed with the wrong lawman!" I pulled out two Pokeballs. Out came my Skarmory and Ninetales.

My Skarmory, Armordash, squawked loudly. His metallic body was scratched up from all the battles her had been in, losing some luster. He had a long, nasty scar across his right eye from a rough battle. It had been in long ago and had caused him to loose all sight in that eye. However, on his other eye, he wore a scope lens which made his accuracy particularly prefect.

My Ninetales, Firebeam, whipped her chin up high. Her beautiful tails flapped around in the breezy autumn breeze. She had a part of her right ear ripped off. She attired of a charcoal that hung from a necklace. She barked, eager to battle. "Armordash! Use Whirlwind to get them over here!" Armordash flew up high, catching up to the bandits. With a few flaps of massive wings, gusts of wind came hurdling towards the group. They were blown back—even that Staraptor was! With all of them fallen, I ceased the opportunity. "Extrasensory on Staraptor!"

Firebeam's eyes had glow with an assortment of different colors. With psychic power, she messed with the mind of the Predator Pokemon. It squawked loudly, flinching as it did. "Darmanitan, use 'er Stone Edge on that steel-bird... whatever it's called!" One of the outlaws demanded as he got up and brushed his clothes off. The Darmanitan pounded fist against the ground beneath it. Pointed rocks flew up towards Armordash. It hit him but he was able to quickly brush it off. The men gasped in horror. "Damn, this a tuff one! Use Flare Blitz!" Suddenly, it leaped up with a blaze encouraging its whole body.

"Dodge it, Armordash! Fly!" He flew up higher, letting the Darmanitan fall to the ground and collapse. It fainted... "Hmph. Too easy." I mused. "Armordash, use spikes to trap the men!" Suddenly, Armordash started to fly in a swirl, making multiple, steel spikes come off his body and around the men. The Staraptor was about to unleash an attack on Firebeam but was stopped when a spike hit his head, resulting in him fainting. Armordash flew down, landing near the spikes. The men were surrounded by the layer of spikes. If they were to step out, they would face a unbearable pain.

"You two are under arrest."

Krista's POV

The dim light proved night was coming. True, my Pokemon and I hadn't rested since the night before. We were stuck in a large forest that was between Perukek city and Goldenrod. There was a dark orange stain across the forest from the setting sun, making it a bit easier to see. I grasped onto my Rapidash's leather reigns. I felt myself bumping against the saddle I had on him; that made my knee length amber dress bounce up and down, along with the multiple bows on it. The bows rested on my selves and waist. He was able to make his flame shorter so they wouldn't burn my face... Thankfully.

He continued our journey, dashing swiftly through the forest. My chestnut brown hair that reached to my shoulder blades was whipped around in the air he generated. We knew of the strong Pokemon in the forest and none of my Pokemon had enough energy to fight. Rapidash paced onward and faster once I kicked him, my spurs on my light brown, short cut boots hit against him. I felt bad whenever I did that but I had no choice... It was for my team and I's safety. He decided to stubbornly slow down. He commonly did this to annoy me. He neighed, being angered by my action to spur him. He began to simply trot. I growled under my breath.

"Rapid-...Gah! Please... Get goin'! There's a lot of Pokemon who want you and I for a pickin'. I'm not wanting that to happen! Please! Go! Onwards!" I demanded, not trying to get mad at him. He whined loudly, then slowly coming to a stop. He bent down, starting to take large bites of the long beneath his hooves. I sighed; feeling somewhat frustrated. He continued to eat on. I stroked his long, short furred neck. "Come on..." I murmured, sighing again and watching my breath form a mist in front of me. It was cold but the flames provided by Rapidash caused a warmness to me.

I then heard a howl in the distance. "Oh Tarouscrap..." I cursed under my breath. He was slightly shocked from the noise, started to tentatively trot forward. He whined again as I kicked him. "Come on, buddy..." I begged. He then started to dash again, fully aware of a danger. The howl echoed across the vast forest, making the small Pidgey fly away and the Sentret scurry off. The howl was closer for sure. But how close...? I started to hear barking. I looked behind to see three Granbulls on all fours chasing after us.

They weren't more than ten feet away. I gasped as they closed in. "Faster!" I cried, growing worried that they were going to catch up. I suddenly saw a clear area ahead, kicking against Rapidash again. He whinnied, growing worried. Suddenly, a force brought back Rapidash. He whinnied loudly in pain, leaping up on two hooves. I looked to see that a Granbull had a death-lock on his ankle. I quickly grabbed his Pokeball from my canvas bag, returning him. As I did, he kicked the Granbull away. It was knocked into it's pack, making them tumble backwards.

I used the opportunity to run as fast as I could towards the clearing. As I did, the Granbulls barked loudly. Without the clamps of Rapidash's hooves, I could hear the violent thumps of their stomps. I gasped for breath, feeling my heart coming out of my chest at that point. Before I couldn't move anymore, I stumbled over a rock. "_Great..._" My elbows scraped against the rough terrain underneath, making me wince in pain. I felt something bite at my leg, digging long canines into my flesh. I wailed in pain, as it shook me around.

"He-help!" I squealed, for I had no ability to reach my Pokemon who rested in my bag and Rapidash's ball, which rested only a few feet away. I was pretty sure my life would end there... Before any other action was made between the Granbulls and I—a loud screech echoed throughout the forest, sounding something like "Sabbbleeeee!" I felt the Granbull on me get away in a swift manner. I looked up to a Sableye—solo—fighting off the Granbull. They circled around him, stalking him as the Sableye looked around at them.

They all pounced towards him. "Hunter, go intangible!" I heard a command from a masculine voice. I looked up to see a lanky figure with his arms to his side and only a few feet away from the mess. I couldn't tell what he looked like because it was too dark... I looked back to the Sableye, Hunter, disappear. As the Granbull pounced towards it, they all knocked into each other. They all growled at each other. They all looked around, confused at where it went... "Now, Brick Break!" The lanky figure commanded, as the Sableye burst from the shadows, landing a clutched fist onto a Granbull, making a one-hit knock out.

One Granbull tried to punch him, but the punch went directly through him. "Sable... Sableyeeyye!" Hunter the Sableye laughed. The Granbull growled in rage. He suddenly stopped, looking at the other non-fainted Granbull. It was yelping and had static all around it. It rolled around on the ground. My eyes caught a small bug-like Pokemon I had never seen before. It had a tiny, bright yellow body and four ocean blue eyes. It clutched onto to the Dog Pokemon with tiny, blue claws that were on four, stubby legs.

Since the Granbull was distracted, the Sableye was able to land another, powerful Brick Break on it. It was knocked out quickly, along with the other one. The Sableye raised a fist in the air. "Sableye!" It proudly said, boasting of his victory. I moved my leg a little, hissing in pain. I could feel it beating and swelling in pain already. The lanky figure began to walk over and I was able to see _his_ face. He didn't look much older than me, younger than I expected. He had tanned skin with light beads of sweat going down his forehead (I was pretty sure my face had sweat on it, too).

He had a set of rough sandy blonde hair that was almost white. He had broad shoulders, which looked odd with his skinny build. He wore a pair of roughened up jeans with multiple tears and holes in them. He also wore a red and white plaid button up, with a dark brown, leather vest. The vest matched his cowboy hat that rested on top of his bushy hair and that hid is eyes. It also matched the pair of cowboy boots that he wore. It also happened to match the pair of fingerless, leather gloves he wore.

He knelled down, placing one knee to the ground and one knee up; resting his elbow on it. I was able to see a pair of ocean blue eyes. I then saw the same bug Pokemon from before climbing onto the boy's shoulders. She squeaked happily, giving me a toothy smile. "I reckon you nee help, miss?" the boy asked me in a polite manner. "I'd be honored if you helped." I tentatively spoke, my voice shaky due to the terror that had happened. He gave a warm smirk, then grasped onto my elbows. He proceeded to lift me up with ease. I quickly lost footing due to the unbearable pain in my leg. I grunted as I did.

I looked down at the bitten part of my leg. It was covered in a thin layer of crimson red. I shivered at the sight and felt a breeze tickle at it. I started to feel somewhat light headed. "Are you fine, miss...?" Was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong> A Half-Empty Glass' Malcolm appears in this chapter. If any of you didn't catch so, he was the strangerstrawberry blonde. My OC, Elfleda, appeared at the first part. Titanic X's Terra has a brief part to play. ShiningSilentStar's Krista also makes her debut. An unknown OC also appears... stayed tune to find out who he is!**

Like, subscribe, alert, comment, whatever you want...


	4. Chapter Two: Mischievous

Congrats guys. I've combined every OC (including Elfleda and my other two, unrevealed OCs) onto one document. It's a little over 14,000 words. I believe we have a little near/at fifteen... So confusion will be cleared, Terra's POV in this chapter starts a little before Krista's POV from _Destiny._ Also my lovies,** if you are to send more OCs in, I request you do it over personal message. I'm still in need of villains (remember: three OCs per person). No more heroes unless I specifically request you to do so!**

**ALSO: Not everyone's OC will be revealed in the first three chapters. Some may come later in the story. Do not worry. They'll come at some point.** For those of you who can't understand Western dialect... I'm sorry... Oh, by the way, **Tumpelo **made up a group of bandits. Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Mischievous

* * *

><p><span>Terra's POV<span>

"Thank you so very much, madam!" The old lady in front of me thanked me. She was rather short and wizened, her voice crackled with her age. I smiled but I didn't need this. "No need, madam. If you were to thank anyone, thank Firebeam and Armordash." Armordash happened to be out. He boastfully held a steel chest up and gave a sharp smirk. I was in front of an inn on the outskirts of Goldenrod, talking to the lady who had owned it.

The people I had chased after had stolen from her. I saw it happening, so I quickly went after them. I had brought them to the police and saw them being put behind bars. After some conversation, the lady tried to offer me an award. "No thanks. I'll be fine, miss." I had spoke to her before turning around and walking down an immense hill. You could see the sun setting in the corner, making it obvious night was coming soon.

"I might as well check out the town. Maybe I could get something to eat." I had gotten the bounty from the shield. Why not use it? Strolling down the path made it evident it was a busy town. I could see people swarming like Combee up ahead. Building and businesses of all kinds lined the street ahead; inns, banks, lawyers, Pokemon caretakers, Pokemon groomers, Pokemon feed stores, groceries, farmers' markets, so and so forth...

As I came closer to the busy city, I could hear the constant chatter of busy people more clearer. The sounds of laughter, chatting, and Pokemon's cries filled the air. I felt like a loner without Armordash by my side... I was growing tired and hungry. My eyes caught onto a sign that said "INN—We serve food!" I shrugged my shoulders. "_Well that's convenient."_ I thought. I went into the inn. It was ominously empty... The front counter had no one. No one sat at the chair that were around the bar-like room. No one was in there. I was tempted to let my fingers entangled into my pistol.

"Hello?" I tentatively asked for someone. I looked around. Still no one. I was about to go upstairs to see if anyone was up there. I halted when I heard a creak. It came from behind a door that was next to the counter. Sneakily, I went up and let fumbled fingers open to door. I was shocked when I saw a man—who appeared to be the innkeeper—tied to a chair. With wide eyes and a worried expression, he tried to say something behind the confinement of a band. I was surprised when a Cacturne appeared behind me and tossed me to the ground.

Suddenly, the sound of mischievous chuckling filled the room. I looked to see a man. He was about six-four and slightly lanky. He had slightly tanned, rough-looking skin, proving his outlaw-like nature. He acerbically bore dark gray eyes at my metallic gray ones. His short, wavy blonde hair was also dirty. He wore an aged tan duster coat and leather gloves. On top of his head, he wore a matching gambler hat. He also attired of a dark red shirt and jeans with tears and holes in them. On his feet were black cowboy boots with silver stitching.

"You oughta be quiet, sir. You see here, I was just politely comin' here to collect my money from this man... And you know what he does? He punches me. You don't fight James." He taunted the innkeeper with a wad of money, shuffling near the cashier's face. "You see... I'm not the one to mess with. Right, Saguaro?" He asked to his Cacturne. "Cacturne." The Cacturne responded. I shuffled underneath the Cacturne's (who was supposedly named Saguaro), weight. As I did, it caused my hat to fall off.

I guess it must of revealed my feminine features because the outlaw's eyes went wide and his teeth began to grit against each other. "You're notta sir! You're a ma'am! Saguaro, take care of this girl before I have to." The outlaw ordered. Saguaro pushed me harder onto the floor and lifted an arm to send it to my head. The action caused one of my Pokeballs to open, releasing one of my Pokemon in a beam of bright red light. Suddenly, my Gardevoir, Warpstrike, appeared.

Her calm, blood red eyes grew big. She held a light green hand in shock, covering the scar on her lower face. "Warpstrike! Use Will-O-Wisp!" Warpstrike formed a blue blaze in her palms. She shot it at the Cacturne. He got off of me, grunting in pain as he did. "Cacturrrneee!" He screeched in the pain he received from the burn. I swiftly got up, pullling a pistol out from my belt and pointing it at the man. "Jokes over, boy." I madly spat at him, making him flinch.

I became more anger when he commenced to chuckle again. "You think you'll laugh when I shot you?" I snapped at him. He smirked before he whistled. A red beam of light came from his duster coat, releasing a Machamp who stood in front of him. It suddenly started to charge towards me. I didn't want to shot the Machamp, so I just began to order Warpstrike after it. "Warpstrike! Use Hypnosis!" Warpstrike leaped in front of me. She sent spiral waves at the Machamp.

As soon as it hit the Machamp, it fell to the ground—asleep. "Now, use Dream Eater!" Rays of purple aura formed around the Machamp's head. Warpstrike began to eat the dreams out of the Machamp, making the Machamp thrash around in its sleep. "Saguaro, use Pin Missile!" I looked behind me to see the burning Cacturne hold his arms out. Suddenly, spikes came shooting out of his arms—some even on fire. They hit Warpstrike, making her fall back. Due to her low defense, she had suffered a lot of damage.

However, she somehow floated upward. "Warpstrike, use Magical Leaf!" Using her powers, she made radiating leaves. They all hit the Cacturne. However, he suffered little damage. I gritted my teeth. I heard rousing coming from the Machamp. It got up with a raged expression. "Breaker, use Strength to toss the Gardevoir out of the way!" The Machamp ran towards Warpstrike, easily tossing her light body onto the ground. This action caused some of the planks of the floor to come out of place.

She still had some energy. Without my command, she used a last resort. Pink aura surrounded her as she fainted. The aura went back to me and into the Pokeballs that were in my belt. "Healing Wish. Good job, girl." I returned her. But when I looked up, they were all gone. I looked to see the innkeeper trying to untie himself. I looked around, trying to find the outlaw. "Where did the varmint go?" I asked in an angered tone.

The innkeeper pointed his head towards a door in the back of the room. I quickly ran after the outlaw, my fingers brushing against my pistol. "You're going down..."

* * *

><p><span>Ariel's POV<span>

Goldenrod proved to be busy in the morning. People were heading to work—some to the mines to try and find whatever gold was left, some to work at the bars, so on and so forth. Oh. I should do a proper introduction, right? I'm Ariel Fairfield. I'm seventeen years of age. My occupation? Nothin' really. Some people call me the... "Flirty Thief"...

"Y-You come back here!" A man yelled at me, his Mightyena growing fiercely at me. In my hand, I held a wad a cash. Smirking, I deviously put it in my dark blue, knee-length skirt's pocket. I was around six feet tall at the time and was an average weight. As I dashed ahead, my light brunette hair was teased by the wind; making it hard to notice that it went to my shoulder blades.

I wore a cyan sleeveless blouse that day. Along with that, I wore a white belt that had silver clasps for my Pokeballs. My chocolate brown, high cut boots kicked up dust as I ran down the crowded streets of Goldenrod. I didn't dare look back with my light blue eyes. I was sure the sunlight made the little silver in my eyes noticeable.

You see, what had happened was... I was on one of my thieving sessions again. That guy's face was red enough to make him pass for a Voltorb! His Mightyena was high on my tail along with curious and cornered locals. Turning a corner, I found myself in a less crowded area of the town. However, I could still hear the vicious barking of the Mightyena. I knew that if that Pokemon caught me, I would be in a load of trouble.

Fumbling fingers onto one of Pokeballs, I turned on a heel towards the Mightyena. It still charged at me as I released my Pokemon. Out came a colossal Torterra who held her head up high. Her brutal and bulky appearance scared the Mightyena. Before it could run back to its master, I ordered my Torterra. "Aspen! Use Razor Leaf!" As the Mightyena commenced to run off, Aspen shook herself, making leaves fall off of the tree that grew on her back.

She shot them forward, hitting the Mightyena successfully. It yelped, scurrying along faster. Aspen and I laughed, finding it funny how weak the poor Pokemon was. I walked up to her, petting her head and smirking. "You did great, Aspen! Thanks for savin' me, girl!" She smiled as she wagged her immense tail around. I returned her. I looked around to see that the few locals were oblivious to what had happened. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I should probably use this money to buy some food..." True. I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. Why not? Or I could of stolen the food instead...

* * *

><p><span>Elfleda's POV<span>

"Ya did _what_?" My boss snapped at me. I completely saw this coming... My boss was a lanky man and stood at six-five. He bore dark eyes at me. He wore a red-plaid button up and a pair of blue jeans. He also wore a tan vest with matching boots. I eyed the scar running from his eye to his chin. He had messy black hair that shone gray in the scarce light of the bar. The messiness proved his busy lifestyle. I fiddled with my sweaty hands, nervous to be speaking to my boss. Thankfully, it wasn't visible that I lightly shivered because my body was relaxed on the chair I sat on.

"S-Sir! I-I-I didn't ask him to! I didn't cause it! It was that rude man! He..." I was interrupted rudely by my boss. "No! It's because of you that I'm losin' business! Now... We got a few options. I could fire you and you could work for someone else. I've heard the other bosses of the bars in this town are much, much meaner than me... or I could send you to work in the brothel down the street, hun." He practicality spat in my face.

I flinched at the thought, feeling my body being taken over by cold chills. "P-Please don't, Dominic—I mean, I-I mean, sir!" My teeth chattered now. I was tempted to grab my Braviary, Joey, to get my boss away... But I would be fired if I did. Or worse... I could've been thrown in jail... His features roughened even more. There was a silence between us. "Tell ya what. I'll give ya a warnin'. But anymore of this, I'll have you down the street in no time. Alrigh'?" He forgave me thankfully. I nodded, too afraid to answer.

He spat at the ground in front of me. I flinched, appalled at his rude action. "You can go now. But you're working overtime again tomorrow!" He spat at me again before I rushed out. It was late at night. There was only a few people walking on the street. I could hear the laughter of a few drunk men sounding the street. The casino was still open, the sound of people hollering and laughing filling the streets.

I looked up to see a full moon. The stars were bright and they covered the immense sky above. I smirked, happy to see the beautiful sight. I walked down the steps of the bars patio and onto the dirt of the street. I pulled out a Premier Ball and released my Braviary. Joey flapped his wings, making some dust fly around. I laughed, happy to see Joey. He was a gargantuan Braviary. He was taller than me! He was strong, too. I stroked his muscular shoulder, as he nuzzled into my touch.

"Hey buddy..." I timidly spoke. He squawked, drawing close my stomach. I felt some tears rousing to form in my eyes. He looked up with eyes akin to the ones he would give me when he was only a Rufflet—adorable and loving. His beak had pliant a frown. "I'm okay, buddy. Just... take me home. Please." I mused. He squawked once again, ignore my plea. He nestled my stomach again. "C-Come on..." I shyly mused. He drew back, tucking his monolithic wings in as he did. He squawked weakly. His face showed nothing but worry and concern.

He finally gave in, lowering down so I could climb onto him. I did so, gripping my hands in his feathers as he flew up. Dust flew up along with us, causing a small dust cloud. He flew above the city, flapping his massive wings as he did. We finally came to a small hill on the outskirts of Goldenrod. Trees surrounded a small cabin—where I lived. The lights and sounds of the city barely reached the cabin, making it easy to sleep.

Joey landed on the stone path in front of my cabin. I got off of him and mused a thank you to him. He followed me into my cabin. My cabin was a two-room house. I had a living room and kitchen. That's where most my Pokemon slept. My Mightyena and Floatzel noticed I was home. Both slept on a Mareep-wool blanket my mother had made for me long ago. Once I walked in, both of their heads popped up.

Cassie was my Mightyena. She had brilliant, sky blue eyes. Instead of the natural black fur that a Mightyena had, Cassie had golden, short fur. Her mane was a golden brown and matched her sock-like fur patches on her legs. Her white claws tapped on the floor as she commenced to walk over, sniffing me with a nose that matched her eyes. My Floatzel, Lily, lazily went back to sleep. I smirked at her, laughing mentally. I released my Jolteon from her Luxury Ball, who excited brushed up against my leg.

I went into my bedroom. I looked outside of the window beside my bed, seeing the stars up above. I smirked, feeling a bit of happiness at the beautiful sight. It was nice to have something relaxing after that long day...

* * *

><p><span>Krista's POV<span>

I saw those flames. They were burning down that familiar house... I heard the painful screams of my parents who burned in the collapsing house. How could I be here? This is part of my past... You can't be in your past. Not like this. I'm older now. My mother never got to hear me speak. I was too young. But I can still remember her loving expression and attitude... My daddy was no different. I felt my heart pacing as I watched my house burn down. I saw a man, sneaking past with what was probably a Fire-type Pokemon. "C-Come back here!" I yelled at him. I started to dash towards the man who was running away from me now.

"Why? Why did you...?" I cried aloud, but he didn't even slow down. I fell with rickety and trembling knees. Noting the commencing trembling of my body, I clutched my arms. Tears streamed down my face and onto my dress below. "No..." I mused. "_No, no, no.._." I started to feel poking at my side. I roused to awaken... I felt a bed underneath me. I felt a wool blanket on top of me. "Just a dream..." I mused. But I also felt something... tepid. I then looked to my side to see a sharp toothed Houndoom, cuddling to my side.

"Hound?" It said in confusion. In shock, I almost leaped out of the bed (if it weren't for a bruising pain in my leg, I would of!). I started to make worried cries before screaming. I felt the familiar poking from earlier. I looked to my other side to see a familiar boy poking my waist. "Well, howdy. I wouldn't think ol' Casper there would be _that_ scary."

* * *

><p>Well, okay. Keep in mind, it's late at night and I'm working on this. This chapter debuted the following: an undefined villain OC and <strong>Ashley Eon<strong>'s Ariel and Dominic. It's a work in process. :P Keep reading guys and merry Christmas!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you have not made three OCs yet, please make some villains! I really need more! **


	5. Important Update! Please Read!

Hey guys! How was your Christmas? What did you get? I feel kinda spoiled. I got like a billion clothes (Don't worry! I'm going to go through my closet and donate a bunch), an iPhone stereo (I really needed one of these...), a new Pillow Pet, and a bunch of other things... I hope you guys have an amazing new years, too! :D And golly gosh, school... I start back on January 3rd and I have play audition that day... My drama teacher said I'm likely to get a big part. But don't worry! This won't slow down updates as much as you and I expect! We'll only have practice three times a week and it'll only be a month (since it's a one-act play, meaning it'll only be around thirty minutes long). Nuff about my life.

Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have chapter three... yet... Here! I'll do an improv—I mean, update!

So, this update is about OCs. Yes, OCs. I'm in need of some really bad (as in evil-bad not M. Night Shyamalan bad.. No offense to any of his fans. :P) villains. I'm pretty good on female OCs but I REALLY NEED A LOT OF VILLAINS. The limit is one hero and two villains. Oh. Plus I'm adding new rules to the OCs!

_**BOLD LETTERS MEAN SOMETHING EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**_

Appearances. I don't really care if they have purple eyes, just no blue hair with rainbow streaks. It's 1822, for Pete's sake. If their a villain, please make them rougher lookin'.

Names. Okay, I don't care if their nickname (NICK. NAME. Not real name.) is Billybobjoe. I seriously don't. Just please, PLEASE, don't make their name Japanese (Exception: if they are actually of Japanese heritage)! This is an American-western setting and exposition. Thus, we need Old English, French, Spanish and Italian names. Also, I'd like to see an Indian (like a Native American) OC. I'd be really interested in that. :D

**Histories**. There's a new option to history. If your character wants to know a character (that is not in ownership of you) prior to the events of TWW, please PM that person to arrange the behind story. After so, one of you must PM me the history between the two. If it's one of my characters, just ask me. :P

Ehem. Moving on. Now Pokemon. Please. Can we do research? I feel like I'm making my own character when people ask me to finish their OC for them... Sigh. Oh poor little me... And when people put one word for Nature and Personality, it just makes the Pokemon hard to animate. You know?

This is an important note. I'm proposing the idea: If you don't have all six slots of your team filled up, I might place more Pokemon in your team. Especially certain villains. Please tell me if you're okay with this or if you want your teams to be fully based off yours. If your character is receiving a new Pokemon, I'll PM you prior to the chapter and tell you a little about the Pokemon.

Also, I'm sorry if your character hasn't been in the story yet. ): I love just about every OC. Some of them are astonishing to me and I see a lot of penitential in them. If your character hasn't been mentioned, it might be because your character lacked certain details. I'm a very, very imaginative person and when I write a story I have to write a lot of detail down. If I don't, I get thrown off. So the basic lesson from this paragraph;** USE SO MUCH DETAIL, IT COULD BE A FANFICTION ITSELF. I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING, KIDDIES.**

… Anyway. So, I lied. ;D Shame on me! This isn't just an update! There's a small POV part in it! Let me introduce my newest OCs to the cast (stay tuned for an explanation of the outlaw Terra was going after)! Without further ado...

* * *

><p><span>?'s POV<span>

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jeez, why the heck is this girl screaming? Just a Houndoom, for Pete's sake... Well actually when I think about it, Casper did have quite a scary appearance. He had a Razor Claw on a chain necklace he wore. He had a scar across his chest from his mother, who was going to kill him out of hunger and desperation. Good thing I was there to save him. However, his mother ran away, abandoning him and never coming back... However, this girl wouldn't be able to see his scar...

Hey, she should have been thankful that I saved her butt from those Granbull. Not only that, but I let her sleep in my bed. And not _only_ that, I cleaned and wrapped her wound (which was extremely deep and bleeding so badly, I had to run full speed with her in my arms before more predators came). She started to whimper, clutching her blanket in fear. I started to poke her side, causing her to flinch and gaining her attention. She looked at me with emerald-like eyes that had a pitch of anxiety and fright.

"Well, howdy. I wouldn't think ol' Casper there would be that scary." I spoke while leaning over on my chair and placing an elbow on my knee. She gave a curious (or it might have been worried...) facial expression and looked around the room. "W-Where—" She mused before I discontinued her. "Welcome to my house! If ya don't remember, you were kinda almost mauled by them Granbull...?" I managed to remind her.

Suddenly, she flinched and softly gasped. "Rapidash! Where is he? Where are my Pokemon?" As she speedily spoke, she placed a clutched fist near her chest. She seemed to be genuinely upset. I would be, too. Not knowing where my Pokemon were and being some weird boy's house... I stood up, crossing my arms as I did. "Ah, don't worry, you girl. They're fine. There over there—" I pointed to my blazing fireplace, where her bag was on a coat-hanger that was right to it. "—near my fireplace."

She calmed down, sighing as she relaxed back into the bed. She looked at Casper, who twisted his head as she gazed at him. His pointed tail slowly swayed back and forth. "Why's he cuddling with me...?" She aforesaid, apparently quite the curious of the Pokemon. "Oh. He wanted to. I don't know why, but it seems like he thinks you're ill. He wanted to warm you up. His name's Casper, if ya didn't catch me sayin' that before." I pointed out.

Before I could say anything else, she pulled her blanket off her leg. It unconcealed the bandage I had wrapped around her right leg, which had been bitten by the Alpha Granbull. She winced at the sight. I said nothing as she sat up and looked closer at the injury. Casper leaped off the bed and came to my side, his claws making a tapping noise as he walked across the wooden floor. She glanced up at me again and finally smiled. "I-I'm Krista." She suddenly introduced herself.

I smiled back at her, offering a hand. "I'm Marley Morrison. Pleasure to meet ya."

* * *

><p><span>?'S POV<span>

The streets of Olivine were as creepy as any other crime-filled city at night. The sounds in the city were mostly made of sailors laughing, gambling, getting drunk, and flirting to girls who were unaware of the perverted sailor's nasty thoughts. I had just come here from Hoenn, arriving sneakily on a ship. My Raichu, Delilah, walked at my side. She was quite small for a Raichu, only making it up to two feet and two inches.

She wore a pink bow on her ear (A/N: Does anyone remember the Pink Bow from G/S/C? It was the original Silk Scarf but were taken out in later generations.), adding an naive, cute look to her. That made it easier to steal... I looked around with my red-brown eyes, meeting the eyes contact of many men. There were many people around, as if there were a festival going on. The sea breeze was growing strong, making my sandy blonde hair fly around. Luckily, some of it was restrained through the use of my dark brown cowboy hat. On top of the hat was a single, red pansy.

My outfit consisted of a dark gray skirt over a pair of jet black tights. I also wore a crimson red button up that was long sleeve. It was partially loose in me because of the weight I had lost from hunger and feeding my Pokemon more than myself. I also wore a pair of cowboy boots that had a color that matched my hat. They had white stitching on it. I also attired of a belt (where I kept my Pokeballs) that matched my boots and hat. I was slightly cold due to the strong, salty wind, making my normally rosy cheeks a shade darker.

I was on the outskirts of the town, ready to head near the Miltank pastures to hopefully get some food for my Pokemon and I. I was already planning to make my way to Goldenrod. However, the moon and the fact that rouge men were plentiful around these parts at this time made me hesitant about traveling right now. I hate those kinds of men. The kind that take advantage of girls when they're defenseless... when they're clueless... That's what happened to me.

I was in Sale port, Hoenn. It had taken along time to get there even though my hometown, Rustboro. I had ran away from home when I was fifteen. My mother had died of tuberculosis when I was six, leaving me with my much older brother and my father. When I was ten, they both became alcoholics almost simultaneously. My father kicked my brother out of our home. My father would be so drunk, he'd come back home and beat me. Beat me till I blacked out...

I was sick of it. On the way to Rustboro, I had ran into an enraged Typhlosion. He tried to maul me, but before he could, I was able to catch him with the only Pokeball I had—a Premier ball to be exact. He was successfully caught. I released me hesitantly seconds later. I had found a iron barb in his paw, so I took it out. He became loyal to me in a matter of seconds. I decided to name him Tyson.

On the way, we met Christine, my Masquerain. She saw a Surskit at the time. She attacked him when he was hunting for our dinner, resulting in her almost becoming a pile of ashes. I ordered Tyson away and caught Christine before he could do more damage. She grew close to me and commonly helped all of us by stealing food. I trained her to the point of evolving. Once she did, she was even strong enough to fly me to Slateport.

However, it was there where things became wrong. It was late at night. It was cold. Very cold. I was desperate to find somewhere to stay the night. However, all the inns too expensive. I had no choice but to sleep outside and cling onto Tyson for warmth... I was awoken in the middle of the night by being pulled up. My mouth was covered to prevent my screaming. I looked all around to see sailors—giving lustful glances at me.

They all laughed tortuously as they attempted to pull my clothes off. However, their actions were halted by a certain Fire-type. He spat fire out at the sailors. One got hit—resulting in him moaning in pain. Tyson shoved the man who held me in a deathly grip and stood in front of me, protecting me from all five of the men. However, Tyson was stopped when the sailors pulled their Pokemon out. A Machoke, Crawdaunt, Arbok, Haunter, and a Banette were all pulled out.

The Machoke attempted to land a Dynamic punch at Tyson. However, Tyson shoved him into a nearby sailor. The Crawdaunt came dashing towards Tyson with a claw surrounded by water. Tyson used Thunderpunch on the Pokemon before it could, knocking him back also. Next, the Arbok dashed out of what seemed to be nowhere, using Poison Fang on Tyson's neck. The men all gave a villainous chuckle as Tyson showed signs of being badly poisoned. Next, the Haunter came, coming in front of Tyson out of the shadows. He used psychic waves to lull Tyson into slumber, making him fall to the ground. Both the Haunter and Banette used Dream Eater.

Tyson fainted. I returned him, then attempted to release Christine. However, the Haunter appeared from the shadows and shoved me to the ground. The men crowded around me. One pulled a knife out, slashing my clothing off. They proceeded to rape me...

I woke up the next morning in the same place I was the night before. I was naked, however. Thankfully, my torn clothing left around me. I found my Pokeballs and released Christine. She was shocked at the sight. However, she went and stole me some clothing. Despite them being a bit big on me, I was at least warm. I went to the Pokemon Center to heal Tyson. That night, as I was leaving the hell of a city, one sailor spotted me. He corned me and told me how he remembered raping me.

He said he wanted to do it again but this time, on his own bed. Big mistake. Tyson broke out of his Pokeball and proceeded to maul the man. He slashed his chest, resulting in a bloodcurdling scream and for blood to ooze out. I hid my eyes for the sight was brutal. I didn't know what else to do... Tyson was done and he had blood all over his mouth and paws. The man was dead.

Tyson came over to my shivered body, offering some comfort. But it was no time for that. We heard someone calling a name. Tyson let me ride on him as we continued north. We were then refugees. After much time in Hoenn, we acquired a stronger team and made it to Lilycove, where we had sneakily boarded onto the ship and made it all the way to Johto.

I stopped in my tracks after thinking about it all. Delilah looked up me with concern, pulling on my tights. "Chuuuuu?" She cooed in a concerned tone. I felt a tear run down my cheek, but I simply ignored it. "Come on. We must leave this place at once. It's too ominous..." I oddly whispered. She nodded, as we continued on.

* * *

><p><span>James' POV<span>

"Hehe... what a fool. I can't believe a lost her..." I stuck the money wad I had received into my pocket. I looked around the corner, seeing that girl was heading in the completely wrong direction. When I turned around however, I was surprised to see a older fellow. He was a tall man, that's for sure. I was sure he had enough muscle to stop a charging Tauros. He had long, dirty blonde hair that was back in a loose ponytail.

He had a mustache that was somewhat similar to Sealeo whiskers. There was a piece of his nose missing. He wore a black, basic shirt under a dark brown, leather jacket. He wore a pair of dusty jeans with a black belt that probably had his Pokemon and maybe even a gun. He wore cowboy boots that matched his jacket. He also wore a black brimmed hat that covered his eyes.

"You seem like a great outlaw, kid." He spoke with a super deep voice. I tipped my hat. "Yes, sir. What about it?" I asked him. He was obviously a criminal himself... The man smirked. "I'm Cullen. You have a name?" He asked while holding out a hand to shake. I shook his hand, whilst saying "James. James Blackwell." He took his hand away, then crossed his arms. "Well, Mr. Blackwell. You wanna join a group called the 'Burnin' Skulls'"?

* * *

><p>END (The somewhat) CHAPTER! This is more of a fillercliffhanger then anything... :P Anyway, hope you liked my OCs debuts!


End file.
